French Kiss
by Alapenny
Summary: Suatu hari Haruno Sakura bertanya pada kekasihnya, "Sasuke-kun, French Kiss itu rasanya seperti apa sih?"/"Hn, apa tadi kau bilang?"/"French Kiss!"/"Hn, apa itu?"/"Sasuke-kun payah deh! Kalau begitu aku tanya sama Sasori, siapa tahu dia bisa mengajariku."/"Tu-tunggu!"


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Suatu hari Haruno Sakura bertanya pada kekasihnya, "Sasuke-_kun_, _French Kiss_ itu rasanya seperti apa sih?"/"Hn, apa tadi kau bilang?"/"_French Kiss_!"/"Hn, apa itu?"/"Sasuke-_kun_ payah deh! Kalau begitu aku tanya sama Sasori, siapa tahu dia bisa mengajariku."/"Tu-tunggu!"

**French Kiss**

Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya kini duduk di sebuah meja di dekat jendela sebuah cafe kecil di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Dari tadi Uchiha Sasuke sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya, tahu kan kebiasaan laki-laki remaja zaman sekarang itu adalah bermain _game online_.

Haruno Sakura, yang notabenenya sebagai kekasih tercinta si bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus untuk yang ketiga kalinya, berharap pacarnya itu memperhatikan Sakura. Tapi usahanya gagal.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura, kini ia menaruh dagunya diatas meja sambil menatap Sasuke memelas.

"Hn, angkat dagumu Sakura," kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor laptopnya. Rupanya Sasuke melihat juga aktivitas Sakura. Sakura nampaknya tidak peduli, Sasuke kembali angkat bicara, "kau terlihat seperti anak anjing."

"Haaa, aku tidak peduli!" kata Sakura, masih dengan posisinya, "ini kencan Sasuke-_kun_! Kau disini menemani aku, bukan laptopmu!" keluh Sakura, "pacarmu itu aku atau laptopmu sih?" tanya Sakura dengan suara merajuk.

"Hn, sedikit lagi." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Berhenti main laptopnya," kata Sakura, "sebenarnya kau ini mencintaiku tidak? Kalau kau mencintaiku, berhenti main laptopnya!" kata Sakura dengan suara dibuat menyedihkan.

"Hn, sebentar." Kata Sasuke. Jari panjangnya kini asyik mengutak atik keyboard laptop dengan lincah.

'**Pip... Pip... Pip...'**

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, masih dengan posisi tertidurnya. Kemudian ia membaca pesan yang masuk di kotak pesannya. Ia langsung terkesiap heboh dan mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalasnya.

"Hn, siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mencibir, susah juga ya punya pacar tampan, keren, pintar, _gamers_, cuek, tapi KEPO-nya bukan main. Kalau begini lengkap penderitaan Sakura. "Dari Gaara," dusta Sakura.

Sasuke mem'_pause_' _game_nya, ia menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa katanya?"

"Ra-ha-sia." Jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kita kan _backstreet_ di belakangmu Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berkutat dengan gamenya, "hn, di mimpimu." Kata Sasuke mantap. Mana mungkin ada yang berani selingkuh dengan Sakura, Sasuke adalah ketua klub Dojo, bisa-bisa dibantai habis-habisan kalau ada yang berani mendekati Sakura. "Kalau _backstreet_ jangan bilang-bilang!" kata Sasuke sebal.

Sakura tertawa menyengir, "oh iya." Kata Sakura, "yang tadi itu dari Ino," ralat Sakura. "Dia bilang katanya Sai menciumnya saat mereka habis kencan! _So sweet_ ya, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura girang. "Jadi pingin!" pekik Sakura tertahan.

"Hn, kau kan sudah sering Sakura," kata Sasuke santai sambil mencoba menaikkan levelnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, memang sih Sasuke sudah sering menciumnya ketika mereka lagi berdua saat kencan, ataupun waktu Sasuke mengantar Sakura sehabis kencan. Walaupun memang rasanya bisa sampai terbang waktu Sasuke menciumnya, tetap saja ini berbeda. "Sai mencium Ino dengan cara yang berbeda, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura kini mulai bersemangat.

"Hn? Beda apanya? Ciuman kan begitu-begitu saja. Bibir ketemu bibir." Kata Sasuke simpel, "atau jangan-jangan kau ingin Sai yang menciummu supaya berbeda?" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura mengebrak meja kesal, "bukan seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura, ia menarik-narik tangan Sasuke, "kata Ino, itu namanya _French Kiss_," Sakura mengecilkan suaranya, "kau tahu kan, seperti di film-film itu!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk, "hn, lalu?" tanya Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak antusias.

"Ih! Sasuke-_kun_! Makanya perhatikan kalau aku bicara!" kata Sakura kesal sedikit mencubit punggung tangan putih Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_ berhenti dong, kalau kau tidak berhenti, kita putus saja!" kata Sakura, ia sudah merajuk tingkat akut.

Sasuke menyelesaikan gamenya karena sudah _level-up_, dan menutup laptopnya. "Hn, sudah, aku sudah selesai. Tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar dengan kata-kata Sakura yang menyatakan ingin putus.

Sakura tersenyum, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Sasuke-kun, ajari aku _French Kiss_ dong." Katanya sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya. Sasuke menyeruput jus tomat yang sudah dipesannya sejak tadi, "Sasuke-_kun_, _French Kiss_ itu rasanya seperti apa sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, sejak tadi ia hanya dengar kata _'Kiss' 'Kiss'_ saja. "Hn, apa tadi kau bilang?"

"_French Kiss_!"

"Hn, apa itu?" kata Sasuke cuek bebek.

"Sasuke-_kun_ payah deh! Kalau begitu aku tanya sama Sasori, siapa tahu dia bisa mengajariku." Sasuke merasakan matanya memicing! Kalau Sakura menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain pasti bahaya! Apalagi mereka mau melakukan _'Kiss' 'Kiss'_ itu!

"Tu-tunggu!" kata Sasuke cepat, "kau nggak boleh belajar _apapun yang tadi kau bilang _itu sama Sasori!" geram Sasuke.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "makanya, nanti cium aku seperti itu ya!" kata Sakura manis. Sasuke mengangguk mantap, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tunggu, _French Kiss_ itu seperti apa?

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing, kencannya kemarin membuatnya langsung _Searching_ di Internet dan ia_ mood_nya langsung _down_. "Ternyata _French Kiss_ itu seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil meruntuk, itu kan gaya ciuman yang –er– fulgar? Bagaimana seseorang bisa menikmati gaya ciuman yang- "Tsk! Menyebalkan!" geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Uchiha Itachi membuka kamar adiknya, "Sakura-_chan_ mencarimu tuh!" kata Itachi.

"_Aniki_! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk!" kata Sasuke kesal, "suruh dia masuk kesini." Kata Sasuke.

Itachi menyeringai, "oke. Mau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum nakal, "atau butuh yang lain?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "diam _Aniki_!" bentak Sasuke kesal, "kita hanya ingin mengerjakan PR! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Itachi tertawa, "_hai_, _hai_," katanya pelan.

Setelah Itachi menghilang di balik pintu, Sasuke harus memikirkan cara apa yang harus ia lakukan apabila Sakura menagih 'ciuman' itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sebuah suara jernih yang terdengar ceria memberiak ketika gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya, "aku bawa kue lho!" kata Sakura girang. Ia memamerkan wadah plastik di tangannya pada kekasihnya yang duduk di atas karpet kamarnya.

"Hn, aku nggak suka yang manis-manis." Kata Sasuke mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "tenang saja, sudah kubuat supaya tidak terlalu manis kok." Kata Sakura, Sakura duduk bersimpuh di dekat Sasuke dan membuka wadah plastik itu dan menyodorkan sepotong kue cokelat kecil buatan tangan Sakura.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memakannya, melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang antusias, Sasuke langsung berkata, "lumayan."

Sakura mendengus, "lumayan apa?"

"Hn, enak." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tertawa dan melihat remah-remah kue tertinggal di sudut bibir kekasihnya, Sakura menggapainya, mengelusnya dengan jemarinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura, suasananya begitu romantis. _Ah~ Romansa anak muda_.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan Sakura langsung menurunkan tangannya ke pundak Sasuke.

"INI DIA!" Itachi berteriak, otomatis membuat keduanya langsung menjauhkan diri, Itachi menangkap raut kesal dari tatapan adiknya, "maaf mengganggu yang 'membuat PR'. Ini minumannya." Kata Itachi sambil menaruh dua gelas sirup di dekat meja belajar Sasuke.

Suasana canggung kembali terasa ketika Itachi menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merona, dan tiba-tiba ia jadi bersemangat, "oh ya! Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_? Kau pasti sudah siap mengajari aku _French Kiss_?" kata Sakura bersemangat, tadi jangan-jangan Sasuke mau menciumnya seperti itu.

Sasuke tersedak air liurnya sendiri, ia berdeham dan menatap Sakura sebal. "Hn, _French Kiss_ itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diajari." Kata Sasuke mulai mengoceh.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana dong?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke berdeham sekali lagi, "kita hanya bisa langsung mempraktekkannya Sakura," kata Sasuke, "aku nggak bisa mengajarimu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya, "tapi Sasuke-_kun_ sering mengajari aku matematika."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "matematika dan ini itu beda jauh Sakura!" kata Sasuke sebal.

Sakura mengangguk paham, "mm, kalau begitu praktekkan saja!" kata Sakura semangat. "Ayo!" katanya.

Sasuke terkesiap, dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia menghela nafas panjang, laki-laki berambut mencuat itu langsung menaruh tangannya di leher Sakura. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya. Keduanya benar-benar dekat sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Hn, jangan sampai gigimu membentur gigiku!" kata Sasuke di sela-sela adegan romantis mereka membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"_Ne_! Kau harusnya bilang itu sebelum kita mulai, kan jadinya nggak romatis Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura kesal.

Sasuke mendengus, ia langsung mengangguk, "ya sudah, sekarang ulangi saja!" kata Sasuke langsung memposisikan dirinya di tempat tadi. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya hampir copot ketika bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibir Sakura.

Eh, dia tadi mau melakukan apa ya? Kok tiba-tiba lupa.

"Shmasku-khun, inhji knahn cihumann bhiansha. (Sasuke-_kun_, ini kan ciuan biasa.)" kata Sakura sambil berbicara diantara ciuman tanpa arti mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan gadisnya, dan segera menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata melakukan dua kata –_French Kiss_ –itu susah sekali ya!

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku bosan nih!" keluh Sakura ketika Sasuke belum juga mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengajarinya secara 'praktek'. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Baiklah!

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, membuka sedikit bibirnya. Menelan air liurnya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Sasuke membuka bibir Sakura dengan menarik dagu gadis itu dengan tangannya pelan. Keduanya memejamkan mata, tapi-

"Sasuke, ada Naruto dan teman-temanmu da-" Itachi berhenti melihat keduanya, "sudahlah! Lanjutkan saja PRnya!" Itachi membanting pintu, di luar sana sudah terdengar tawa lepas dari kakak pacar Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kita buat PR saja." kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dan kamar Sasuke langsung dipenuhi Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata yang ternyata meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk PR mereka. Jadilah kamar itu disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantar pulang kekasihnya, dan Sakura jadi lebih pendiam dibandingkan biasanya. Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya ketika keduanya sampai di depan rumah Haruno. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum samar. "_Jaa_, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura sambil melambai.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Sakura pelan, "hn, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa melakukan _French Kiss_ itu." kata Sasuke jujur, "maaf."

Sakura mendongkak dan menggeleng, "tidak! Sasuke-_kun_ tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini semua salahku. Aku cuma gengsi, Ino pernah melakukannya masa aku tidak." Kata Sakura pelan, dia langsung menunduk menahan malu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, Sakura menatap kekasihnya. Kalau tertawa seperti itu Sasuke jadi terlihat lebih tampan. Sakura ikut tertawa, Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung menarik Sakura dalam ciumannya. Sakura mematung.

Sakura terkesiap ketika Sasuke membuka bibirnya untuk memangut bibir Sakura. Sakura membuka bibirnya dan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan pacarnya itu langsung menyusuri jarinya di rambut Sakura. Ciuman lembut yang perlahan semakin dibumbui luapan emosi cinta. Dimana lidah bertemu lidah, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang mereka buat dengan menggerakkan bibir mereka lembut.

Jadi ini yang namanya _French Kiss_?

Keduanya melepaskan diri setelah beberapa saat dan saling membuang muka karena malu. Sasuke berdeham, "su-sudah kubilang kan? Aku nggak bisa melakukannya." Kata Sasuke sambil meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "_ne_, rasaya biasa saja." kata Sakura pelan, ia langsung berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Sasuke. "Tapi, terimakasih ya Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mau begitu serius mengikuti permintaanku sampai mencarinya di Internet." Kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke terkesiap, "dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengecek _history_ di _browser_ laptopmu," kata Sakura mantap. Sasuke dan Sakura bertatap-tatapan lama.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, namun senyumannya memudar dan segera beranjak pergi ketika Kizashi muncul dibalik pintu. Sepertinya _French Kiss_ pertama mereka dilihat oleh calon mertua Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_! Jangan telpon orang tua Sasuke-_kun_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

**Oke ini Cuma One-Shot yang kepikiran di tengah-tengah kesibukan saya! Ya tuhan maaf ya kalau aneh, idenya juga aneh deh kayaknya ya? Ini saya persembahkan untuk liburan saya yang sudah habis -?-, untuk achieve SasuSaku semoga bertambah banyak di kemudian hari, dan untuk para readers. Sekali lagi maaf jika tulisan saya aneh atau dangkal banget. XD  
**

**Semoga nggak mengecewakan, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
